Mental Sick Day
by thepurplewriter333
Summary: After noticing that Izuku's been pushing himself too hard in training, All Might suggests that he takes a mental sick day. But when Class 1-A hears things wrong, things get a little out of control. "MIDORIYA NEEDS A NEW LIVER?” One-shot.


**Whumptober Day 19: Exhaustion (ALTHOUGH THIS IS A MORE HUMOROUS SIDE TO IT)**

 **Heyyyy, I'm back! And with another Izuku whump story, hehe. I hope you enjoy this one! Sorry if the beginning's rushed- I just wanted to jump into the main story and write some of that fun stuff, LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Step it up, Midoriya! In a real battle, I could take you out in an instant!"

Izuku panted as he dodged another one of All Might's attacks, finding it hard to catch his breath as he stumbled around. The match between him and the other hero was draining and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Maybe asking for a private training lesson had been too much. "I know," he panted out. "I'm… trying…"

All Might sent another smash in Izuku's direction and the boy only just managed to jump out of the way. "You are, eh?" he mused. "Well then, try and attack me too, Midoriya! This is a fight, remember?"

Izuku panted again as he nodded. "Yeah, I know. But-" Suddenly, he broke down into a coughing fit, holding up a finger as he signaled All Might to pause their match. "Just give me a minute," he wheezed, hunching over as coughs wracked his small frame. "I just need to catch my breath."

All Might skidded to a stop and looked over the boy in concern. It wasn't like Izuku to get so worn out this early in a match. In fact, usually the boy was rearing to go. He hoped nothing was wrong. "Midoriya?" he asked worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Me? Uh…" Izuku gave one last cough before he stood back up, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Just a little tired, I guess." He shook his head. "It's nothing. Sorry. Let's get back to sparring."

All Might narrowed his eyes, taking in Izuku once more. It was surprising that he hadn't noticed before, but it was clear how _exhausted_ the boy looked now. Dark purple bags under his eyes, trembling legs, strained breaths, thin frame…

"Have you been sleeping?" All Might demanded. "Or eating, for that matter?"

Izuku shrugged, now avoiding the older man's gaze. "Well, I've been… a little busy lately training for the Provisional Licensing Exams. I've been working a lot on my kicks, and sure, it's taken a while, but now I think I'm finally-"

"Midoriya," All Might interrupted, taking the boy by his shoulders.

Izuku looked up in surprise. "Sir?"

"I think, what you need most right now, is some rest," All Might said, now in a gentler tone. "You've been pushing yourself too hard lately. What happens if the exams come and you're too tired to pass?" Shrinking back into his weaker form, All Might shook his head. "You need a break, just like anyone else. So, Midoriya, why don't you take a day or two off? I'll arrange things with Aizawa and you can stay with your mother until you're feeling better. Sound good?"

Izuku blinked, stunned. "But All Might, I have to train! The exams are only a week and a half away, and if I waste any more time resting-"

"-you'll drive yourself into exhaustion," All Might finished. He smirked. "Midoriya, I used to be just like you… trained so hard that before it knew it, I had collapsed. After that, I realized that I couldn't save anyone if I couldn't even save myself. So I took a break- and believe it or not, it helped. Right now, I think that's exactly what you need." He nodded. "We've done enough training for today. You go back to the dorms and pack, and I'll go talk to Aizawa."

Izuku wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed as All Might marched off, heading back towards the academy. True, he _had_ been pushing himself hard lately, but so had the other students!

 _But they take breaks,_ he reminded himself. _You just don't stop training. When's the last time you had a real meal? More than a few hours of sleep a night? Took a moment to relax?_

As Izuku trudged back over to the dorms, he realized that maybe this break might not be so bad after all.

* * *

"Does anybody know where Deku is?" Uraraka asked aloud as Class 1-A loaded their plates up with dinner, ready to feast after a hard day of training.

It had been odd, not seeing Izuku in the training area that afternoon. Usually, he was one of the first ones there and training harder than anyone else. So when he'd suddenly disappeared after lunch, it was a little alarming.

Todoroki looked up, pausing at the question. "No... now that I think about it, I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"Perhaps he's fallen ill," Iida said, looking concerned. "He might be up in his room."

Uraraka shrugged. "Maybe, but…" She knew Izuku wouldn't hide anything from his class, so if he hadn't been feeling well and went upstairs, he would have told someone. Right? "I'm going to go check," she announced, leaving her plate on the counter as she turned towards the elevator, appetite gone.

"Uraraka," Iida started. She turned back to him. "If he is feeling ill, let me know! I can bring the right medicines and let Mr. Aizawa know."

Uraraka nodded with a faint smile. "Thanks, Iida. I will."

She turned for the elevator.

* * *

"Deku?" Uraraka tentatively knocked on the boy's door, wondering what she'd say if he did happen to be inside. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Silence.

She wondered if he was even in there.

"Deku?" she tried again, knocking louder this time. Again, there was no response. She sighed as she leaned back on her heels. He must not be in there after all.

So… where was he?

She pulled out her phone from her pocket, turning it on before pulling up her contacts and clicking on Izuku's profile. Her finger hovered a moment over the call button.

This was silly. Why was she worrying so much over him being missing for _one_ afternoon? He was probably just caught up doing something with All Might and would come back soon. Or maybe he was with Aizawa. Or…

By then, she couldn't help it. She clicked the call button.

Holding the phone up to her ear, she listened to the ringing for another few seconds and waited for the other boy to pick up.

 _Please be okay… please be okay… Deku, pick up!_

Suddenly, the ringing stopped. A muffled voice came from the other end. " _Hello?"_

Uraraka's heart stopped. "Deku."

" _Y—ah. W—t's up?"_

Her brow furrowed. It sounded like his line was breaking up on the other end. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I haven't seen you since lunch. You kind of disappeared. I was worried that you…" She trailed off, slightly blushing. "Well, I was just worried."

There was some shuffling on his end of the phone. " _C—n't really he—r you… m-st be br—king up…"_

"Deku? Are you okay? _Deku?"_

The shuffling stopped, and Izuku's voice returned. "' _m fine,"_ he said. " _J-st a little s-k I guess… d—n't worry, I'll be b-ck soon… p_ _robably."_

Sick? He was sick?

"Where are you?" She started to pace the hallway, fighting the urge to bite her nails. "How sick are you? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Are you okay?!" The questions just kept gushing out. She knew she was acting irrationally but she couldn't help it. She cared about him so much and…

Almost immediately, her face went red. _No, it wasn't like that!_

" _At my mom's… 'm not… bad…"_ Without warning, she could hear him as he broke down into a coughing fit over the phone and was unable to continue for a few seconds. Her eyes widened in worry but before she could say anything else, he beat her to it. " _L-k… gotta go n-w… m-m's going… hosp-tal… for checkup..."_

Hospital? What was going on?

" _Call y—u s—n…"_

"Deku? Are you okay?"

" _F-ne… talk s-n… bye."_ With that, Izuku hung up, leaving a very confused and very concerned Uraraka standing there, not knowing _what_ she just heard.

Izuku was sick - _that_ she understood.

But... how badly?

* * *

"Guys, Deku's sick!" Uraraka cried as she rushed into the common room, capturing the attention of her fellow classmates. They all looked up and immediately gave worried glances.

Iida stood up. "How bad is he? What did he say?"

"Not much," Uraraka said, fumbling with her fingers. "He-he wasn't in his room so I called him, and right he's at his mom's… he said he was sick, though!"

"Oh no, when's he gonna be back?" Kirishima asked.

"He hung up before I could ask," she admitted.

Iida looked slightly disappointed as he lowered himself back into his seat. "Oh. Well… at least he's with his mother where she can take care of him. That's the best thing for him right now."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "True."

Still, Uraraka couldn't calm her nerves. Izuku had sounded so weak on the phone- so tired... What if something _was_ wrong? "Guys, he sounded... really bad. What if he was so sick he couldn't even talk on the phone?"

The whole class stiffened, and Todoroki turned to her. "Is he in the hospital?" he asked. "If he was that bad, then he should be."

"He didn't exactly say that, b-but…" Uraraka sucked in a breath, her mind racing through what Izuku had told her. He'd mentioned something about a checkup… and a _hospital_. Yes, he'd mentioned a hospital! Why hadn't she remembered sooner? "I think so!"

"Oh my gosh! That sounds awful," Mina exclaimed. "I hope he's okay!"

"Midoriya's never gotten sick before, only injured," Iida mused. "I can't believe he went down so fast."

"Can we go visit him?" Kaminari looked worried. "If he's that sick, we should be there to cheer him up!"

"But we don't know what hospital he's in," Uraraka pointed out. "How could we find him?"

Yaoyorozu shrugged. "We could always call his mother."

"Good idea! Maybe we can go and visit him!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT DUMB NERD, ANYWAY?" Bakugo suddenly exploded, throwing up his hands in the air with disdain. "DEKU'S BETTER OFF DEAD IF YOU ASK ME!"

Aoyama, who had just come from the kitchen into the living room where everyone was sitting, dropped his glass of water on the floor. The French blonde looked absolutely horrified. "Midoriya's _dead_?"

This, unfortunately, caused confusion amongst the other students who didn't really know what was going on in the first place. Everyone started to panic.

"Wait, dead?" Mineta gulped, looking around in shock. "Bakugo, how'd you know?"

The other students looked just as disbelieved.

"Midoriya, dead? No way!"

"Uraraka just talked to him… how did it happen so fast?"

"It can't be true!"

"I NEVER SAID HE WAS DEAD, YOU IDIOTS!"

"Bakugo, I demand that you stop shouting at your deceased classmate!"

"GUYS, he's _not_ dead," Uraraka yelled, quieting them all down. She waited a beat. "He's sick, probably in the hospital, but…" She swallowed. "Yeah. _Not dead."_

Tsu hopped up from her seat. "We have to go see him, _ribbitttt_."

"I agree," Iida added, still looking relieved that Izuku was alive. "Tomorrow, after class, we should go and see him! We must come to all of our classmates' aids when they're suffering, and Midoriya is no exception! If he's in the hospital, we will make sure he's not alone."

Everyone, save for Bakugo, nodded.

"You know, this came on really suddenly," Kaminari said, pursing his lips. "He was dragging a little lately, but nothing serious. But this… this sounds bad. Something must be really wrong with him!"

"Like what?" Hagakure asked. "It's not flu season…"

"There haven't been any other students getting sick," Shoji added.

Kirishima nodded. "It's like it came out of nowhere!"

"Does he need a new liver or something?" Sero asked, abruptly joining the conversation.

Everyone turned to him.

Sero now looked uncomfortable. "I know I read somewhere that you get really sick when your liver starts to die… that's probably not it, but it is an idea!"

"Did he mention anything about that, Uraraka?" Ashido asked.

"No, but-but…" Uraraka couldn't hide her fear any longer. She shook her head furiously. "I don't know what he said! It _did_ sound like something big was happening and-and he was about to go somewhere. He said something about a checkup at the hospital, but he had to hang up before we could finish." Fear wracked her brain. Suddenly, she didn't know _what_ was going on anymore. "Maybe it was surgery or something!"

"Cancer," Todoroki suggested.

Everyone in the room broke out with worried exclamations and comments. It was clear that panic was setting in.

"I think we shouldn't be hasty to jump to any conclusions," Iida suddenly said. "We're all tired from today and could be overthinking things! Why don't we call his mother tomorrow to check up on him?"

Slowly, everyone started to agree to this plan.

"That does make sense," Kirishima said thoughtfully. "Midoriya might be better tomorrow."

"And calling his mother does seem like the best option," Tokoyami agreed.

Uraraka blinked. "So, we'll call his mom tomorrow afternoon? That is, if Deku doesn't say anything first?"

"Yes," Iida confirmed. He then turned back to everyone else, expression turning stern. "Now, I know we're all worried about Midoriya-"

"I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT THAT DUMB NERD!"

"-but as the Class Rep, I can not condone anyone going to sleep later than we should be!" Iida continued. "It's already eight o'clock and I suggest we all head back to our dorms for the night and be ready to train bright and early tomorrow, 7AM sharp!"

"Can't disagree with the Class Rep," Kaminari muttered before standing up from his chair and slowly stretching. "I'm beat."

Jiro smirked and muttered, "Yeah, that dumb little brain of yours needs all the rest it can get…"

"HEY! WHO'RE YOU CALLING DUMB?!"

As the two started to bicker, Uraraka stood to the side of the room, wondering if Izuku was _really_ all right and if he'd be better soon.

If not, she didn't know what she'd do.

* * *

As promised, training started early the next morning and everyone looked exhausted from the night before. Uraraka felt so tired she was almost swaying on her feet. She had spent most of the night tossing and turning in bed, wondering if Izuku was at the hospital that very moment and how badly he was suffering. By the time she'd finally managed to drift off, it was nearly three in the morning.

Needless to say, it was going to be a hard day.

"Look alive, class," Aizawa grumbled as he entered the training arena, but he looked just as disheveled as everyone else. "Today we're going to be going over your special moves again and perfecting them, because as you know, every detail counts. All Might is taking a personal day and won't be here to help, so I'll be in charge." By the tone of his voice, it didn't sound like he cared either way. "So who wants to go first?"

For the next few hours, Class 1-A trained as hard as they could. However, most of them didn't even have their minds on the obstacles they battled with. As Uraraka floated herself above everyone else, she hardly felt the backlash of nausea anymore. Her was mind was only on Izuku, and she wondered if he was in surgery right now.

By the time lunch came around, everyone looked beyond ready for a break, crumbling down in their seats with their food and some of them even groaning.

"I'm so tired," Mineta whined piteously. "Mr. Aizawa really had it out for us today! I'm going to be so sore tomorrow!"

"Hey, did you guys notice that All Might was out today too? You think it had anything to do with Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked, looking around the table carefully.

Uraraka furrowed her brow. "Yeah, that is a little weird. And Mr. Aizawa didn't even mention Deku being gone! Maybe he knows something we don't."

"Either way, we should call Mrs. Midoriya and ask her how he's doing," Iida said and looked at Uraraka pointedly. "Will you call her? I don't have her phone number but I figured you would."

Uraraka felt herself blushing as she pulled out her phone and by everyone else's expectant stares, she realized that she was the only one in the class who had Inko's number. Izuku had introduced them recently and the two had exchanged phone numbers, laughing and promising to call each other soon.

Breathing out, she clicked on Inko's contact and clicked the "speaker" option as she waited for the woman to pick up. Everyone at the table - even Todoroki, which was a surprise - tensed.

The phone rang nearly five times before the other line picked up. Everyone could hear Inko gasp happily. " _Ochako! How nice to hear from you again! How are you, dear?"_

Uraraka smiled nervously, shifting the phone in her hand. "I'm-I'm good. Hey, I was actually just calling about Deku-"

" _Oh, that reminds me! How have you and Izuku both been? You know, he talks about you all the time."_ Everyone could hear the smile in her voice. " _I can tell you're great friends."_

The brunette girl was suddenly _very aware_ that the phone was on speaker. "We're… yeah… we're good!" She tried to change the topic. "Anyways, Mrs. Midoriya, Deku told me that he was sick yesterday. Is… is he okay? He said something about a doctor's appointment yesterday-"

" _Oh, yes, that. I'm actually at the hospital right now…"_ There was a bit of shuffling from Inko's end. Everyone at the table exchanged worried glances and waited for a further continuation. Unfortunately, they were cut short. " _Uraraka, I'm so sorry, but this really isn't a good time to talk. I'm waiting at the hospital right now and… ah, maybe we could try again later?"_

Uraraka stiffened in her seat. Inko sounded upset, and if Izuku was at the hospital... "But Deku! Is he okay? Will he-"

" _Mrs. Midoriya?"_ There was now another voice on Inko's side of the line. Judging by the tone, it sounded like some kind of doctor. He sounded serious. " _We got the test results back. They're positive."_

Uraraka was clutching the phone so hard by now that her knuckles were turning white. "Mrs. Midoriya-"

" _I'm so sorry, I have to go now! I'll call you back as soon as I can, dear!"_

With that, the call abruptly ended, leaving everyone sitting at the table stunned. From what little they'd heard, it didn't seem like Izuku was doing very well. Inko had sounded upset when she'd told them it was a "bad time." And the "test results" coming back…

Everyone looked worried.

"Guys, what if it's… really bad?" Kaminari said quietly, looking up at everyone with wide eyes. "What if he has some kind of, I don't know, _condition?_ Like a disease, or-or..."

"Cancer," Todoroki said.

"But what if his liver's dying?" Sero whispered, going pale. "That could be really serious! What if he doesn't get one in time?"

All at once, everyone started talking and inserting ideas of what kind of illness Izuku might have. No one was able to decide on one thing. Even Uraraka couldn't help but get swept up in the chaos, and before she knew it, she started to wonder if Izuku was actually _dying_ as she spoke.

"We need to do something for him!" Tsu insisted. "If he's going through something this big, we should _do_ something big."

"But what?"

"Hey!" Everyone's heads snapped towards Kirishima, who was now standing up from his seat and looking excited. The red-haired boy leaned in forward with a grin, eyes shining. "I think I have an idea…"

* * *

Even after taking just one day off, Izuku was feeling nothing short of amazing.

As he practically skipped off to U.A., the birds seemed to sing louder. The sky looked radiant. Even the trees had more beauty than he'd noticed before, and it gave him some kind of new energy.

Though part of his day off yesterday had been consumed by helping his mother get off to her appointment at the hospital, he wasn't really bothered, as it was an easy task compared to what the training was at U.A. Plus, he'd gotten a full day to rest and recuperate and had gotten nearly thirteen hours of sleep the night before.

Feeling so wonderful, he didn't believe _anything_ could ruin this day.

But then, as he approached the U.A. building, his grin faded, and it turned into a look of confusion.

Because as he looked up, he saw a giant picture of himself plastered over the wall, with large, dark green words " **SAVE DEKU"** sprawled over it.

He rubbed his eyes. Was he hallucinating?

Maybe just one day off hadn't been enough...

Slowly entering the halls of U.A., he was still a little uneased. What had the whole "SAVE DEKU" poster been about? What did it even mean? He'd been out one day, and it wasn't like he was actually _sick._ Maybe it was some sort of prank?

Walking down the halls, he could hardly believe it as he saw even _more_ pictures of himself stuck to the walls, still with the "SAVE DEKU" logo on them. Every corner he turned, there was another poster to greet him. It was like he was walking around in some kind of weird nightmare.

He started to pass the cafeteria. At first, he'd expected it to be empty, as it was still early in the morning and no one was usually in there. But he suddenly stopped when he saw crowds of people gathered inside, lining up at tables around the room. As he entered the cafeteria to look around, he saw multiple booths placed inside. Every one had "SAVE DEKU" on them.

Izuku felt like he was about to faint.

But what amazed him the most was all the _blood_ donation booths that were littered around. They all clearly marked " **TYPE-O BLOOD FOR DEKU".** A few students were lined up at a nearby one now, and Izuku couldn't believe how serious they looked.

Grabbing a pen, one of the teens hesitated as his hand hovered above the donor paper. But then, slowly but surely, he nodded. "For Deku," he said, a strong sincerity in his tone. He scribbled his name down on the paper.

"You're doing an amazing thing," the student sitting at the desk congratulated, smiling in encouragement. "You won't regret it."

The other teen smiled. "Good. I just hope this helps Deku!"

"It certainly will." The student sitting at the desk then turned serious. "Especially after he lost all that blood when they did the surgery…" He shook his head sadly. "It was terrible when we heard the news."

Now, Izuku was more than a little alarmed. _Surgery?_ He hadn't even been in the _hospital!_

What was going on here?

"Well, if Deku gets the liver he needs, he'll be able to use that blood you've donated! Thanks again." The student at the desk waved the other off, before turning to the next donor.

Izuku's head whipped around, looking around at everyone in the room around him. Posters, donation booths, flyers - all for him. But why? All he had done was taken a mental sick day. Was this some sort of prank to get back at him?

Backing out of the cafeteria, he circled back around, turning throughout the halls as he rushed to the stairs. He had to get back to his class. They'd know what was going on. _They'd be able to help!_ He just had to get there without anyone recognizing him first...

In all honesty, Izuku had never thought of himself as "plain looking," but according to other students, that was just what he was. So as he raced through the halls and people's heads turned towards him, it was suddenly a gift that they didn't instantly recognize him or then he'd be stopped. Right now, that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Reaching the stairway, he raced up the stairs in a blind panic. It only took a minute before he'd reached the level of his classroom. He was relieved that no one was around on the floor, but it was also a little unnerving. Usually, he could hear his class all the way down the hall, but not today. Everything was silent and still.

His heart stopped. Was something wrong?

Now slowing down, he tentatively approached the doorway to his classroom and wondered if he should turn back. But when his body chose for him and his arm twisted open the door, he knew there was no going back now.

There was absolute silence as he entered the classroom, and everyone looked up at him as he did. Almost immediately, all of their jaws dropped to the floor and Mineta fell off his chair. Aizawa stiffened from where he stood at his desk, bloodshot eyes widening. It was like he'd come back from the dead.

Izuku shuffled on his feet, smiling nervously. "H-hello, everyone," he tried. "Um, sorry I was gone yesterday! I hope I didn't miss anything important." He cleared his throat. "Also, do you know know what's up wi-"

"Deku!" Uraraka gasped, jumping up from her seat. Her face was so pale it was as if she were seeing a ghost. "I… I can't believe you're here! I thought you were in the hospital!"

Confused, Izuku looked around, and then realized that everyone else wore the same gaping expression. Even Aizawa was giving him a strange look. _What was going on?_

Izuku shuffled on his feet, now feeling more than uncomfortable. "Um, the hospital? What are you guys talking about? I was just at my mom's for the day." At this, everyone looked very confused and he started to get a very bad feeling. "Wait. You thought I was at the h-hospital? Why?"

"We thought you were dying, Deku!" Uraraka blurted out.

Everyone nodded.

"We didn't know what way, though," Kirishima explained. "So we started up some donation booths in the cafeteria! They're for blood, bone marrow, heart transplants, parts of organs-"

"PARTS OF ORGANS?!" Izuku was getting lightheaded. "Oh gosh. I…" He ran a hand through his green hair. "What _happened_ while I was gone?"

Class 1-A exchanged confused glances… and then their flurry of questions hit.

"So, you're not dying of blood poisoning?"

"You don't need a new liver?"

"Your heart's fine?"

"Cancer?"

"All or your limbs are intact?

"You didn't have a brain surgery?"

Izuku felt his eyes widen, and he took a step back. "Guys, I just took a mental sick day! What would you think _any_ of that?"

But before anyone had the time to answer, Iida suddenly burst into the room, raising his phone triumphantly up in the air.

"I GOT THE LIVER!" he yelled, looking extremely proud of himself. He only had a few more moments of glory before, slowly, his gaze fell on Izuku. He abruptly pulled to a stop and stared at the boy with a dumbfounded expression. "Midoriya?" he sputtered out. "I… I thought you were still at the hospital, waiting for your new liver! You shouldn't be up right now. You could collapse at any moment!"

The rest of the class nodded.

"You're still waiting on that surgery, right…?"

"No, you idiot! It's just a blood transfusion! He already _had_ the surgery!"

"What about the brain tumor, huh? How's that going to be treated?"

"Cancer."

"STUPID DEKU JUST NEEDS TO STOP GETTING HIMSELF SICK!"

"Bakugo, how shameful! How could you say that to someone dying of jaundice?"

"GUYS!" Izuku suddenly yelled, quieting everyone's clamor. After everyone had fallen silent, he inhaled shakily, tightening his fists at his sides. "Look, I don't… I don't know what you guys thought, but I don't have any of that stuff you're talking about! I've just been pushing myself too hard in training lately and All Might wanted me to take a day off. So, I stayed with my mom while I rested… and now I'm back."

There was silence as everyone took this news in, exchanging glances among each other.

"But… what about when you mentioned the checkup at the hospital?" Uraraka said slowly. When Izuku looked confused, she added, "When I called you?"

Izuku looked a little baffled. "You mean... the well-checkup my _mom_ had scheduled for the next day? Yeah, well, she's not very good with phones so I had to hang up on you and help her call the hospital. Apparently, she's just been more sensitive to dairy lately, so she just wanted to ask them if anything was wrong." He frowned. "Uh, what did you think was going on? You thought _I_ was in the hospital?"

"Over the phone, we heard-" Iida looked frustrated, waving his arms around wildly. "We heard that the test results came back positive!"

Izuku blinked. "Yeah. Positive for lactose sensitivity."

Everyone stayed quiet for a long moment.

And then Kaminari punched his desk angrily. "Dang it! I thought it was heart disease!"

"I thought it was cancer," Todoroki said. He looked a little embarrassed now, too.

Mina sunk back into her seat. "So we got that riled up over nothing?" She looked slightly relieved. "You're… you're fine?"

Izuku nodded, still amazed at what everyone had thought was going on. "Yeah, better than ever. Taking a mental sick day really helped."

Iida then cleared his throat, now starting to back out of the room as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. "Well... with that welcome news... I better tell the hospital to keep the liver- and tell the rest of the school to revoke their donations. It seems Midoriya is going to be just fine!"

"AH! DID I HEAR THAT _MIDORIYA_ WAS HERE?"

The door was suddenly flung open as All Might, in his full hero form, sprung in.

"I WAS WONDERING WHEN HE WOULD GET BACK! I ACTUALLY TOOK YESTERDAY OFF MYSELF AND NOW I FEEL LIKE A NEW MAN-URRGHSHSHSHHAJAHAN...!" Spitting out blood violently, he suddenly turned back to his skeleton form, coughing. "Guess I still can't last too long like that," he muttered.

"All Might!" Izuku cried, stunned to see the hero as he limped by. "You're here!" He blinked. "Wait. What-what happened? What did you tell Aizawa? Everyone thought I was dying!"

"I- what?" All Might turned to Aizawa, who stood there, looking more than a little uncomfortable by now. "Everyone thought Midoriya was… dying?"

Aizawa avoided his gaze. "Well, you didn't say much about Midoriya taking a day off, and when the students started talking, I-"

"Well, it wasn't like that at first," Uraraka cut in, blushing as she realized just how foolish they'd all been. "It was like this…"

And so began the story of how Izuku Midoriya, perfectly healthy boy, went from taking off training for a mental sick day to becoming U.A.'s next great medical phenomenon.

* * *

 **Well, that came out of nowhere. WHOOPSIE. But I really hope you liked this work of randomness, and please review if you can!**


End file.
